


Laying Down the Law

by GalaxyAce



Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Nurse Kihyun, Office Sex, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Police Officer Shownu, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: In which, Kihyun fucks himself out of a ticket and Hyunwoo gets more than he bargained for.





	Laying Down the Law

**Author's Note:**

> back with another alpha/omega showki! planning to make a few fics out of this storyline; i'm soft for officer hyunwoo & nurse ki :(

 

* * *

 

 

“Licence and registration?”

Those were the last two words Kihyun wanted to hear right now. Those are the last two words  _ anyone  _ would want to hear at  _ any _ time. 

Everything seemed to go wrong for him this morning, but this really was the icing on the cake. His shirt had a stain on it from god-knows-what, he put product in his hair only to have it puff up from the humidity as he stepped outside, and to top it all off, he’d forgotten his fucking wallet.

There was nothing more Kihyun wanted than to astral-project into the fucking sun.

“Um,” Kihyun looked at the officer with a terrified expression before shoving his hands in his pockets in search of his wallet, only for them to come up empty. “I seem to have forgot it at home,” he said stupidly, hoping the officer would have a heart and just let him get to work without being late. The officer was a good-looking alpha, and Kihyun was a good-looking omega, so he thought that maybe he’d be able to get out of a ticket by flirting.

Stupid idea, really.

“Driving without a licence, huh?” The officer clicked his tongue and peered down at Kihyun through the open window. “I’m gonna need your registration then, and for you to step out of the car.” he said sternly.

Kihyun gulped and nodded before reaching over and opening the glove compartment, retrieving the papers in question. He shoved them through the window to the waiting officer and unbuckled his seat belt with slight difficulty since his palms had started to sweat under the pressure. His strawberry scent filled the car, and seeped out through the window, as he fumbled with the seat belt. The plan about flirting with the officer was nothing more than a fleeting thought; he was far too nervous to try anything risky, especially when he was going to be late to work. Kihyun thought it might be better to just keep his trap shut and cooperate. Why the fuck was he there at ass o’clock in the morning anyways? Didn’t the officer have something better to do with his time? He scoffed mentally at the thought, of course he didn’t have anything better to do with his time; he’s a  _ police officer. _

“Yoo Kihyun,” the officer raised his eyebrows and stepped backwards, allowing Kihyun to get out of the car. “and a 2016 white Kia Cadenza,” he looked at the car in front of him and nodded. “Unfortunately, I don’t know if you’re  _ really _ Yoo Kihyun since you haven’t got a licence.”

“Please,” he begged, “it’s really me, and I’m going to be late for work, so please-”

“Ah, work? What do you do?” the officer interrupted.

“I’m a n-nurse,”

The officer hummed at Kihyun’s response, “How quaint,” he said, a bit condescending, “typical job for an omega.”

Kihyun decided to ignore the officer’s comment. “Please, I can go back home and get it if you want-”

“You want me to write you  _ two  _ tickets for driving without a licence?” the officer said incredulously, “Because that’s what’ll happen if I let you drive back.” he stated before typing something into a handheld computer and looking back at Kihyun, shocked. “Well, it seems that ‘ _ Yoo Kihyun _ ’ has been pulled over a few times before,” he looked at Kihyun cowering against the white car and smacked his lips, “you’re gonna need to come with me.”

“B-but my car! And I ha-have work!” Kihyun blubbered, on the verge of tears. He knew he fucked up a few times with the police when he was a teenager; the newfound freedom of having a car and licence sent him into a frenzy, a frenzy that resulted in him being pulled over for speeding and reckless driving more than a few times. 

“Well, maybe you should have thought about that before trying to do 100 in a 60 zone,” the officer countered, matter-of-factly, “and forgetting your wallet.”

Kihyun looked down at his feet and sighed sadly, “I was gonna be late,” he argued weakly.

“And I’m just trying to do my job. Maybe if you hadn’t had all these previous offences, I might have let you go,” the officer shrugged and gestured for Kihyun to follow him to his car. “Look, you seem like a nice guy, so I’ll spare you the handcuffs as long as you don’t try any funny business.” he looked at Kihyun, “Okay?”

“O-okay.” Kihyun nodded.

“I’m gonna need to pat you down before you get in my car,” the officer said, “safety and all that.” he cleared his throat and motioned for Kihyun to stand in front of the driver-side door of the police car. “Feet apart and hands on the roof of the car, please.”

Kihyun had no choice but to obey. He shuddered as he felt the alpha’s large, strong hands brush over his own arms, squeezing gently. Shortly after, those same hands trailed down his sides languidly, causing him to shiver. The gentleness was rather pleasant, uncharacteristic of a police officer, and unsurprisingly, Kihyun found himself enjoying it. The officer’s hands continued downwards, resting briefly on the curve of Kihyun’s ass before working their way down his legs, squeezing at his thighs and calves before coming back up and stopping at his ass again. He gulped audibly and tried to press himself closer to the car in an attempt to get the officer’s hands off his ass, but to no avail. The alpha matched Kihyun’s steps and grinned as he realised the small omega was trapped between him and the car. He cupped each of Kihyun’s ass cheeks and squeezed, groping the soft flesh and delighting as he heard a whimper from the shorter boy.

“Um, p-please,” Kihyun choked out, squirming desperately against the car, “don-” he shut his eyes as he felt himself get wet, the sweet, strawberry smell of his slick filling the air around them.  _ Fuck.  _ This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He always turned into a puddle around handsome alphas, especially when they groped and played with his ass. It didn’t happen much, if at all, anyway, but this was an instance where Kihyun thought it would never happen  _ at all.  _ Just another inconvenience to his already shitty day.

The officer chuckled and let a devious smile spread across his lips. He leaned closer to Kihyun, his breath making the hairs on the other boy’s neck stand up, “You know,” he started, hands still kneading at Kihyun’s plump ass, “I think I know a way you can get out of this ticket.” Hyunwoo pulled his hands back and rested them at his sides.

Kihyun whined. The officer’s hands were no longer on his ass, instead, a long, hard length was nestled between his cheeks, gliding up and down slowly. He was able to mumble a quiet, “oh my god,” before his ass was met with a playful slap.

“So,” the officer turned Kihyun around with a gentle pressure to his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, surprised at how red his face had gotten, “what do you say? Pretty omegas like you are my weakness,” he leaned in and let the tip of his nose brush against Kihyun’s, “and you smell so fucking good.” he shut his eyes and ducked down to press his nose to the omega’s neck, the delightfully sweet strawberry smell filling his nose.

“Um, isn’t this,” Kihyun cleared his throat and fanned himself with a hand, “isn’t this illegal, or something?” he quirked an eyebrow and stared at the tall officer, all tanned skin, plump lips, and bulging arm muscles, “I mean, you’re hot and your dick is huge so I’m more than down to have sex with you,” he said crudely, but laughing shyly shortly thereafter, not wanting to look at the handsome alpha with a flushed face.

The officer smirked as filthy thoughts filled his mind. He stepped back and allowed Kihyun to free himself from against the car. Hyunwoo glanced down at the omega’s ass and stared as he walked around to the passenger side, up until he disappeared inside the car.

The car soon roared to life and the two were on their way to the station.

Kihyun blushed and kept looking over at the officer’s crotch as he drove, surprised that the alpha’s cock was still hard. “I, um, don’t even know your name,” he said shyly, drinking in the sight of the attractive officer, and his equally attractive forearms, driving with only one hand on the wheel, which looked tiny compared to the alpha’s huge hand.

“Hyunwoo,” the officer said curtly, “Son Hyunwoo, but you won’t be calling me that when I’m fucking you,”

Kihyun nearly choked. “W-what’ll I be calling you th-then?” he asked, brows knitted together in slight worry. Though, as he thought about it, he wouldn’t really have a problem with calling Hyunwoo whatever he wanted. Master? Daddy? His thoughts wandered at all the possible dirty scenarios, pants tightening as he imagined himself on his knees, looking up at the alpha with wide, teary eyes and a mouthful of cock.

“We’ll get there when we get there.” Hyunwoo smirked and looked over at the small omega next to him.

“Ah,” Kihyun nodded, “keep your secrets, then.” he said with a pout. He kept glancing over at the officer, strawberry scent growing stronger each time. Kihyun was practically drooling just  _ looking _ at the alpha’s crotch, and he wondered if he’d be able to control himself when the time came. He stared at Hyunwoo’s lap, more specifically, at the bulge in his trousers, for a few seconds and just imagined how big it would be, how it would feel inside him-

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Hyunwoo questioned, interrupting Kihyun’s fantasy, “I’m not going to hurt you, or make you do anything you don’t want to.” he added, just for good measure. “It’s just... not every day I come across a cute, little omega who wants to fuck me, you know.” Hyunwoo smiled as cutely as he could, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just,” Kihyun shrugged and tried to tear his eyes away from the huge tent in the officer’s pants, something that proved to be the most difficult feat in the world, “how long until we get there?” he asked as innocently as he could, batting his eyelashes for added effect.

“About fifteen, twenty minutes. Depends on traffic, really. Why?” the officer looked at Kihyun briefly before returning his gaze to the road. Judging by the intensity of the omega’s scent, Hyunwoo was sure that Kihyun was either extremely nervous or extremely horny. He hoped it was the latter.

“C-can I?” Kihyun placed his small hand on Hyunwoo’s large thigh, inching it upwards ever so slightly. “I don’t know if I can wait much longer.” he said softly, embarrassed.

Hyunwoo’s breath hitched as he felt tiny, slender fingers graze over his cock, trying to wrap around his length through the uniform trousers. He groaned at the touch, wanting more. “Fuck,  _ please. _ ”

Kihyun was more than happy to oblige. Deftly, he undid Hyunwoo’s zip and pulled his cock out through the front of his underwear. It was huge, thick,  _ veiny _ , everything he wanted and  _ more _ . He sucked a few fingers inside his mouth, slurping loudly, obscenely, just to get a rise out of the alpha, for a few moments before stroking Hyunwoo’s cock teasingly with the wet digits.

Slick, thin fingers rubbed at the head of his cock, and Hyunwoo sucked a breath in through his teeth at the sensation.

Kihyun giggled and shifted himself so he was facing Hyunwoo as best as he could. He looked at the black-haired alpha with dark, lustful eyes before dipping his head down onto the officer’s lap and opening his mouth as wide as he could, taking in half of Hyunwoo’s cock and flattening his tongue against the underside.

The sweet strawberry scent that once filled the car was now replaced by a more powerful and bitter scent, black cherry, and Kihyun felt weirdly accomplished that he was able to arouse the stoic-looking alpha  _ that  _ much.

“Oh god,” Hyunwoo forced himself to keep his eyes open and focused on the road as he felt the delicious wetness of Kihyun’s mouth engulf him. “Fuck, Ki,” he panted as Kihyun seemed to quicken the pace. He looked down at his lap as the car rolled to a stop at a traffic light; a mess of bright red hair bobbing up and down on his cock like his life depended on it. “your mouth feels so fucking good, I wonder how your ass feels,  _ fuck. _ ” he murmured breathlessly, eyes threatening to roll into the back of his head because of how fucking  _ good  _ Kihyun felt.

Kihyun sucked harder after that comment, hoping to tease the alpha, and upon hearing the officer’s breath hitch and a breathy moan slipping past those full lips, he felt victorious.

The alpha groaned at the sensation of his cock being sucked harder into the tight warmness, grabbing at a fistful of red hair with his right hand and pushing Kihyun farther down onto his cock, desperate for more. He moaned when he shoved the omega all the way down, forcing the small red-head to choke around his length.

Not that he was complaining, though. Kihyun loved this feeling; the feeling of being pushed down onto a huge cock, the feeling of a large, strong hand keeping him in place - the feeling of being used to pleasure an alpha.

The light turned green and Hyunwoo pressed his foot against the accelerator slowly, not daring to move Kihyun off his lap. He drove with one hand, keeping the omega’s mouth attached to his cock for the rest of the drive.

When Kihyun was finally allowed to move again, spit and pre-cum dribbled lewdly down his chin. He looked up at the alpha as innocently as he could with sparkling eyes and rosy, pink cheeks. He was just blushing perpetually at this point, and Hyunwoo’s stupid little smirk really wasn’t helping.

“Well, we’re here. I’d offer to clean you up, but I want everyone to see that you belong to  _ me  _ right now.” he growled, stepping out of the car and offering a hand to Kihyun after he tucked himself back in and did his zip up neatly. “We’re going to my office.”

They got some strange looks, but Kihyun didn’t mind; he was so high off the alpha’s scent, a car could crash through the window and the only thing on his mind would be getting Hyunwoo’s cock inside him.

The office was rather big, and it had Kihyun wondering what kind of police officer Hyunwoo was exactly to deserve an office this large.

“Nice, um, office,” Kihyun looked around and chuckled sheepishly.

“Don’t make small talk, Ki. I know the only thing you want right now is my cock.” the alpha replied bluntly, making Kihyun gulp. His face flushed at the officer’s words, straightforward, but true. 

“I want you to strip and bend over on my desk,” Hyunwoo ordered, walking into a smaller room within the office, “Have a problem with gags?”

“Uh, n-no,” Kihyun shook his head, as if Hyunwoo could see him.

“Good.” 

The air was thick, heavy with arousal and Kihyun removed his clothes nervously, folding them neatly and placing them on an empty chair, hoping Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind. He stood alone, waiting, in the middle of the huge office, cool air sticking to his hot, bare skin. Eyeing the large, wooden desk taking up most of the room’s space, he bit his lip and walked towards it slowly to get into the position the alpha had ordered him in. He briefly wondered how many people had been in the same situation, but those thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind as the familiar scent of black cherry found its way into his nose. 

Now, the only thing on Kihyun’s mind was Hyunwoo and his huge cock.

“I can see you dripping from here,” Hyunwoo commented, rather amused at the fact, “you want it that badly?”

All Kihyun could do was whimper in response as his omega biology got the better of him. He was already a whining, desperate mess and he hadn’t even been touched yet.

Hyunwoo grinned at the pretty sight in front of him. Smooth, milky skin and a cute, pert ass were just begging to be touched, begging to be ruined. He held back a groan as his mind wandered. Setting himself back on track, he circled around a naked, blushing Kihyun who seemed to be trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. Hyunwoo tuttered and stood in front of the omega, dropping to his knees briefly to retrieve something from a drawer, something that, upon hearing it, made Kihyun perk up.

Jangling of metal captured Kihyun’s attention, and, being in a police station, there was really only one obvious answer as to what that sound could be. As the cool metal was fastened snugly around his wrists, Kihyun smiled; he was right. Handcuffs.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo tilted Kihyun’s head up slightly to lock eyes, “you can tell me if you want to stop at any time, okay?”

Kihyun eyed the alpha suspiciously and nodded slowly.

“Good,” Hyunwoo walked back around the desk and shrugged his clothes off, throwing them to the floor and kicking them away haphazardly. He let a single finger trail down the expanse of the omega’s back slowly, and when he reached Kihyun’s ass, that same finger danced around the omega’s wet hole. He poked the tip of his finger inside teasingly before removing it just as quickly, earning a disappointed groan from Kihyun. “You look so pretty bent over like this, Ki,” he breathed out, hands massaging Kihyun’s plump ass, “makes me wonder how many times you’ve done this before,” he teased, pushing a finger inside Kihyun.

Kihyun squirmed against the desk and pushed his ass out, trying fuck himself on Hyunwoo’s finger.

“You’re so fucking wet already,” the alpha pulled his finger out of Kihyun and stuck it in his mouth, slurping obscenely at the slick that coated it, “and you taste so fucking good.” he walked back around the desk to face Kihyun, who was blushing furiously, and knelt down, reaching for the same drawer as before and pulling out two thick, black strips of leather. 

One was just a simple O-ring choker, and he fastened it around Kihyun’s neck prettily; the contrast of the omega’s flawless, milky skin against the harsh, black leather was pleasing to his eye.

The other one seemed to look exactly the same, save for a plastic, pink ball replacing the metal ring from before.

Kihyun gaped at the toy. Hyunwoo was really going to gag him? He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little nervous, but for some strange reason, he felt trusting of Hyunwoo and nodded when the alpha silently asked for permission to secure the toy in his mouth.

It felt strange, but Kihyun could see how it was erotic. He groaned around the gag and shook his head, prompting Hyunwoo to remove it.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to put all this pretty stuff on me and not even look at my face while you fuck me?” Kihyun sounded a little offended.

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, “You want me to look at you?” The request wasn’t even  _ kinky,  _ yet it made Hyunwoo feel  _ dirty _ ; possibly because the innocent request seemed like something intimate, something reserved for lovers, and not for the cute guy you pulled over and got a hard-on for.  __ Though, he couldn’t deny the intense attraction he felt for the omega, but then again, it might just be the hormones talking - and his raging erection.

Kihyun nodded shyly, red hair falling softly over his eyebrows.

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo growled, picking Kihyun up from off the table and pressing him up against the wall behind the desk, “you want me to look at you like this?” 

Kihyun felt his heart stop as looked at Hyunwoo, their faces only an inch apart. He stared at the alpha, taking in all his handsome features, and Kihyun found himself wishing they’d met under different circumstances.

Hyunwoo thought the same about the omega. Kihyun had a unique and pretty face; one that he didn’t want to forget, and those sexy, almond-shaped eyes made Hyunwoo particularly weak. The longer he drank in the sight of Kihyun’s pretty face right up against his, the more he realised how close to his ideal type the omega was. Small, short, submissive, and insanely pretty, Hyunwoo didn’t want this to be a one-time thing.

Whimpering, Kihyun nodded and opened his mouth, “Gag me.”

Hyunwoo was more than happy to oblige. He stared at the omega’s blushing face as he secured the pink ball in his mouth, mentally committing the sinful image to memory. He hoisted Kihyun up higher against the wall and let the omega wrap his legs around him. Since he was light and small, Hyunwoo had no trouble keeping the position.

Handcuffed hands were fixed around Hyunwoo’s neck, the tall alpha acting as an anchor for Kihyun who relied on his strength. Bucking his hips up slightly, he rubbed his cock between the omega’s ass cheeks, gliding between them temptingly.

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut at the wet hardness sliding between his cheeks, aided by a copious amount of slick. The torture seemed to go on and on, and he mewled when Hyunwoo finally decided to put an end to it.

The alpha adjusted his angle and pushed himself inside Kihyun with a groan of relief.

If Kihyun wasn’t gagged, he’d be a loud, moaning obnoxious mess. The feeling of Hyunwoo’s cock stretching him open was intoxicating, fuelled by incoherent mumbles spilling from his lips and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

The generous amounts of slick coating Hyunwoo’s cock allowed him to glide in and out of Kihyun’s hole with ease. The omega was extremely turned on, his hungry ass eager to have Hyunwoo inside him, swallowing the alpha’s cock in tight, velvety heat each time he pulled out.

“God, Ki,” Hyunwoo grunted as he thrust up roughly into the small omega, “you should have warned me that you were so fucking tight.” It almost seemed like a complaint, but rest assured, Hyunwoo was very grateful.

Kihyun giggled as best as he could around the plastic, pink ball in his mouth, eyes turning into cute, little crescents.

“You’re such a perfect little omega, aren’t you?” Hyunwoo shut his eyes and continued fucking into Kihyun, his thrusts hard and fast. “So small and pretty, mmh, love to have you hanging off of my knot one day,”

Kihyun blushed particularly hard at that comment, his face turning almost the same shade of red as his hair.

Slick dripped onto the floor as Hyunwoo quickened his pace, pounding into the omega so roughly that the sound of his hips slapping against Kihyun’s ass echoed through the room.

All Kihyun could do was whine and moan as he felt the alpha’s girth tear him open repeatedly, deliciously, his ass stretching a little more each time to accommodate the thick girth.

Beads of sweat glistened on Hyunwoo’s forehead while some grew too heavy, dropping down and gliding past his jaw, neck, chest, to finally end up on the floor. Likewise, Kihyun’s  red fringe was wet and plastered to his forehead.

The desperate sounds escaping Kihyun’s parted, red lips were like music to Hyunwoo’s ears.  The omega’s ass clenched deliciously around his cock as he thrust in and he just couldn’t take it anymore; he needed to come. Holding Kihyun against him even tighter, he nibbled at the omega’s ear and trailed his tongue down to lick at Kihyun’s neck. He bit, licked, and sucked at the soft, milky skin, delighting as he saw red marks appear quickly. Hyunwoo got more aggressive, licking and sucking harder as he felt his abdomen tighten, his orgasm approaching.

“Ki, I-I’m going to,”

Kihyun nodded and sucked in a deep breath, bracing himself.

“God, _ fuck _ ! Ki!” Hyunwoo cursed as he thrust sloppily and quickly, desperate for release. Kihyun’s hole clenched around his cock one last time before Hyunwoo felt himself spilling inside the omega.

Thick, warm liquid spilled inside Kihyun’s hole and he threw his head back at the crude sensation of come filling him up, coupled with feeling how hard Hyunwoo’s body tensed against him as he climaxed. 

“Oh my god,” Hyunwoo shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting up into Kihyun gently and allowing the omega’s tight hole to milk every drop, the combination of slick and come making the most delicious squelching sound as he rocked his hips up. He looked at a very red-faced Kihyun for several seconds, admiring how pretty the omega looked all fucked-out with the pink gag in his mouth before removing it and lifting Kihyun into his arms, moving the tired omega somewhere a bit more comfortable to rest.

The soft cushion of Hyunwoo’s chair felt pleasant against Kihyun’s abused ass, but he felt embarrassed, sitting on the chair naked with come leaking out of his ass. He scanned the room, looking for something to wear.

“What are you looking for?” Hyunwoo cooed, raising an eyebrow.

“Um, s-something to wear?” 

“Why? You want to cover up? Are you embarrassed, Ki? After what we just did?” the alpha teased, staring at Kihyun’s pretty, naked body.

Kihyun felt even more embarrassed, “It’s cold,” he said stupidly, hoping that was a good enough excuse for Hyunwoo to just give him a damn shirt.

“Hmm, here,” Hyunwoo tossed a grey shirt towards Kihyun gently, and the omega graciously accepted the clothing. He lifted the shirt over his head and stuck each arm through a sleeve before poking his head through, red hair sticking up messily.

Hyunwoo’s heart couldn’t help but swell at the sight of the small, pretty omega wearing his shirt.

“W-what are you staring at?”

The alpha cleared his throat and shook his head, turning away from Kihyun in search of something to dress himself with. He settled for a fresh uniform, which was hanging conveniently on the back of a door, on a hook. “Nothing, um, let me grab you something to clean up with-” Hyunwoo quickly walked out of the small room and into his bathroom, grabbing a towel and dampening it with warm water before returning and offering it to Kihyun.

Kihyun took the warm towel with a small smile.

“So, I guess you’ll need a ride to work, huh?” Hyunwoo broke the silence and looked at the red-haired omega sitting cross-legged on the chair. He had to stifle a groan at the fact that Kihyun was so small he was able to just sit comfortably like that on a normal-sized fucking chair.

“Oh,” Kihyun blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “to be honest, I forgot about work,” he chuckled, looking at Hyunwoo, “but yeah, I should probably get going.”

Hyunwoo didn’t really want him to leave. “Yeah, I can take you, and I can get your car back to your house safely.”

“I’d really appreciate it, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun stood up and let the long, grey fabric of Hyunwoo’s shirt fall well past his hips and waist, settling right around his mid-thigh.

The alpha just sat in awe at the sight in front of him. A beautiful, red-haired omega with sexy, brown eyes and beautiful, milky skin wearing  _ his  _ shirt,  _ his  _ shirt with  _ his  _ scent all over it; Hyunwoo couldn’t think of anything sexier. His mind wandered, imagining Kihyun with a pup in his arms, a round belly, greeting Hyunwoo with a sweet kiss to his cheek as he got home from work-

“Um, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun walked a bit closer and waved a hand in front of the officer’s face.

Hyunwoo was forced off of Cloud Nine and stood up reluctantly, smoothing out his uniform as he did so.

“I’m gonna grab my clothes from the other room and change really quickly, okay? Just give me a few minutes.”

“Ah, yeah. Sure.” the alpha nodded and shoved his phone, keys, and wallet into his pocket. “So, hospital, right?”

Kihyun appeared before him sans his grey shirt and Hyunwoo felt a bit sad, as if his fantasy from before had been crushed. Kihyun was a young, beautiful omega and Hyunwoo was… well, Hyunwoo. Boring, average-looking, and stuck in a dead-end job. There was no way his fantasy could come true. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head so he wouldn’t look at Kihyun with sad eyes. 

“Yep,” the omega smiled politely, toying with Hyunwoo’s grey shirt in his hands as he spoke, “though, you should let me wash this for you before I return it,” he trailed off and looked at the ground, “I think I got... come on it, when it was, um, leaking out,”

Now it was Hyunwoo’s turn to blush, “Oh,” was all he could muster, too shy to meet the omega’s eyes, “that’s fine. Keep it as long as you need. Let’s get you to work.” he declared with a loud clearing of his throat.

Kihyun nodded and followed Hyunwoo out of the station, getting into his car once more.

The drive was less sexually-charged this time around, and Hyunwoo settled on asking Kihyun some simple, fun questions like his favourite colour and food.

“Thanks for driving me,” Kihyun said softly, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“No problem. I’ll have your car sent here so you can drive it back home after work,” Hyunwoo paused, “yes, even though you haven’t got your licence.” he laughed and waved the omega off.

“Bye, Hyunwoo-”

“Wait, Ki?”

“Hmm?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows.

“Could this, um, maybe not be just a one-time thing?”

Kihyun smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Text me?” Hyunwoo asked, handing his phone over to the omega.

“Of course.” Kihyun input his phone number and sent himself a text so he’d have Hyunwoo’s number too.

Hyunwoo grinned like a teenager. “Cool. Um, see you soon?” he hoped he didn't sound too eager.

“Oh, I hope so.” The omega flashed the officer a sultry wink before finally walking away and disappearing into the huge building.

 

* * *

 


End file.
